Gabriel Gale (Prince's World)
'Gabriel Jack Gale '(b. 1 July 1980) is a pure-blood wizard and an evolved werewolf. He is the youngest son of Adrian and Carol Gale and younger brother of Wilbur Gale. His father was known to be very prejudiced towards werewolves. He does however have the werewolf curse in his family; his uncle Mason was also a werewolf and a member of the Crescent Moon Pack, serving as the second-in-command of Crescent Moon Alpha Vincent Moone. Gabriel began attending Ilvermorny in 1991, where he was Sorted into the Thunderbird house. While in school, Gabriel became known for his kind-heartedness, selfless nature and his drive to succeed. In 1994, while on a camping trip, Gabriel and his friends were attacked by a werewolf. Gabriel was the only survivor, and although he walked away from the attack with his life, he was scratched across the throat and became infected. A few days later, Gabriel revealed his werewolf nature to his family, much to their horror; Gabriel was disowned and cast away, only to be taken in by his uncle shortly after his first full moon. Introducing him to the Crescent Moon Pack, Gabriel's uncle taught him the history of the werewolves of the continent and how they learned to control their wolf side. Mason then taught Gabriel how to control it himself, managing to learn the skill within six months. Gabriel was then made an official member of the Crescent Moon Pack. Gabriel continued his studies at Ilvermorny until 1995, when a program between the Order of the Phoenix and the Magical Congress of the United States to facilitate an alliance saw him chosen as a transfer student at Hogwarts. Hand picked by Albus Dumbledore himself, Gabriel began his education at Hogwarts in August of 1995 as part of house Gryffindor. His werewolf nature known only to a select few, Gabriel was asked to keep it an utmost secret. At Hogwarts Gabriel became friends with students such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, as well as forming close bonds with Dean Thomas and Cho Chang, the latter of which he began developing feelings for. Gabriel became the centre of attention for his verbal assault towards Draco Malfoy and his friends as well as his frequent detentions with Harry due to his defiance of Dolores Umbridge. Gabriel and Cho would meet up frequently in the library to help eachother with their studies. Gabriel and Cho soon began a relationship two days after Cho broke up with Cedric, though Gabriel continued to keep his werewolf status a secret from her out of fear that Cho would reject him if he found out. They were met with a lot of disapprovals from certain people, including Cedric and Marietta, though Marietta chose to keep hers to herself. Personality Relationships Cho Chang Gabriel and Cho first met during his house Sorting and the two felt an immediate connection. Due to Cho's relationship with Cedric and Gabriel's rather shy demeanor, the two's relationship remained strictly platonic. Although he was interested in Cho, he never got between her and Cedric out of respect for his friend, but was the first to console her after the relationship ended on less-than-favourable terms regarding Voldermort's return. Two days after Cho and Cedric broke up, Gabriel finally asked Cho out on a date to Hogsmeade, who accepted. During the date, Gabriel showed Cho a cave system he found earlier in the year, where they consummated their relationship. Mason Gale II Harry Potter Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom Dean Thomas Gallery Gabrielwolf.JPG|Gabriel’s werewolf form Category: Prince's World Category: Males Category: Werewolves Category: Wizards Category: 1980 births Category: Living people